


Finally here

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, Future Fic, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2018, Post-Pitch Perfect, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: Who would have thought that working in a dusty college radio station could be such a great springboard?Prompt for #MerryPitchmass2018 for lovely Alanna (@jimalim on tumblr), who had asked for a sweetest fluffy Bechloe with a side paring for Aubrey.





	Finally here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimalim320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/gifts).



> Really hope you’ll still like it!! 
> 
> A/N 1: Sorry for the disastrous lateness of this thing!  
> A/N 2: Stretching pieces of canon here and there, little abrupt in places. Mostly post PP 1 with delving into the future, barely accounting for the events of PP 2 & 3\. Jumping around emotionally and between the events…. I'm coming off of a long dry spell, don't judge too harshly.  
> A/N 3: Couldn't keep my muse away from the overt hints at the past Mitchsen dalliance, sorry if that ruins your fun!

Working at the Barden radio station certainly had its benefits. During Beca's sophomore year she landed a few noticeable gigs at some of the famous Atlanta clubs. From there came offers from Texan club owners, a couple of private parties and then the aspiring DJ received the long awaited phone call from a music producer in L.A. who decided it was time for him to enter the club scene more directly. And after hearing many positive references he has chosen Beca to be the new club's very own DJ. She was given a week to gather up her equipment (though there was a promise of the standard new and very high class one at the club) and things and be ready to depart to the West Coast.

 

“I will miss you, Mitch.” At this moment Beca was finishing packing. All of her other belongings have already been shipped to the L.A. apartment, only the DJ's laptop and a change of clothes fitted in her handbag. The redhead was sitting cross-legged on the bed, staying out of the way of Beca's haphazard bundling.

 

“Chlo, we will be in touch. I will call you guys right after I settle in.” Beca sat across from Chloe on her computer chair and rolled up closer to the taller Bella. “Nonetheless, I'll miss you, too.” She put her hands on the girl's knees, with a somewhat hesitant caress. “And the girls.” Something compelled Beca to add. She could see a slightly disappointed look on Chloe's face.

 

“You really can't stay?” Chloe ran her hands up Beca's arms and stopped at the DJ's shoulders. She knew why Beca backed up her first phrase to make it seem... less meaningful. “I’ll be free soon.”

 

“Three years of my father looking over my shoulder has been enough.” Beca smirked, “Besides you heard the guy –he wants to get started as soon as possible,” then she leaned in closer, discarding her previous hesitations, gathering Chloe into a firm hug. Chloe was taken aback from the sudden movement but quickly changed her position falling on her back on the bed and pulling Beca on top of her. The chair the DJ was just sitting on rolled over to the second bed. Beca tried to balance them and crashed her palms on either side of ginger's head, her nose brushing over Chloe's cheek. "And I'll be there, waiting, when you're fished here." Beca's legs were bracketing Chloe's thighs, her pelvis pressed firmly into the girl's lower belly. A brief pause in movements and a held breath. A locked gaze.

 

Exhaling slowly Chloe raised her hands from the DJ's waist and pulled Beca down by her shoulders, nuzzling into the shorter girl's neck. Beca bent her elbows, flushing their bodies together, shifting a little as if trying to crawl inside Chloe.

 

“You'll be magnificent,” came the gentle whisper from the redhead. She inhaled deeply and squeezed Beca. “I'll be expecting a free pass to wherever it is you will be spinning at.”

 

“As if it could have been any different.”

 

“You know better.” Beca smiled into Chloe's clavicle.

 

~~~~

Four months after Beca's move to L.A. the results of her sleepless nights and hard work were finally becoming visible. Her popularity’s blown up as a supernova and Beca now was the owner of a two-bedroom apartment (incidentally big enough for four people) with a big living room, office/studio and a balcony from which opened a beatific view on the beach and a perfect part of the sea.

 

It was 10 p.m. and the brunette was humming a melody she couldn't quite lay down on her track. The ringing phone tore her out of the gathering frustration and as she picked it up, Aubrey's name flashed on her screen.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of such late call, Miss Posen?” Aubrey could hear the shit-eating grin on Beca's face.

 

“Well, Miss rising star, I can’t let you cultivate another God complex, can I?”

 

“You rather liked my prowess.”

 

“Don't flatter yourself, Mitchell.” Still the fondness could never be removed from Bree's voice. “One night doesn't give you the bragging rights for life.”

 

“Oh, you're sure?” The heartfelt laughter brightened Beca’s mood further.

 

“There’s not gonna be a repeat so maybe you’ve deserved some, Ray.”

 

“Missed your praise, Bree.” The DJ chuckled. “When are you coming to visit?”

 

“Well, in a week. I’ll wrap up the contract deal by then and….” A sound of crashing could be heard and Beca sat up straight. “Stacie!” Aubrey’s shrill worried tone made the brunette wince. Stacie’s distant voice sounded a bit breathless as she called out _“I’m okay, everything’s okay!”_ loud enough even to be heard on the phone.

 

“Everyone’s alive in there?” Beca questioned in worry.

 

“Yeah, just another little mishap with a doorframe and a glass of juice.” The audible smile in Aubrey’s voice alleviated Beca’s concern.

 

“So, a week then? Chloe’s coming up this Sunday.” Aubrey’s squeak was all the warring Beca got before being barraged with questions.

 

“Really? Mitch, you’ve been holding out on me! As has been my favorite redhead!” Aubrey’s voice shifted away and the brunette could hear her talking to Stacie. “ _They are meeting earlier!_ ” Stacie’s response was too far to distinguish but the knowing chuckle was palpable even at this distance.

 

“Bree, stop speculating on my life – _and Chloe’s_ – and, yes, we are meeting a bit earlier than we all agreed on.” Beca sat upright in her chair and picked up a pen, twirling it between fingers.

 

“You’re finally gonna break out of your silly pact of waiting as you’ll finally both be in the same place?” Aubrey’s voice became serious, but she never could stop from riling Beca up a little. “Are there going to be kissy time already?”

 

Beca gaped at the phone. “Aubrey Madeline Posen, I can’t believe you have uttered the “kissy time” phrase! Oh, no, wait, I can, cause you’re a big softie for me and Beale!”

 

The blonde harrumphed into the receiver half-jokingly “Did you forget Stacie?”

 

“No, no, no! That preciousness is beyond this equation!” Both girls shared a heartfelt laughter. Stacie, having cleaned up her mess, came to sit beside Aubrey on the couch, pecking her temple and moving closer to hear the conversation.

 

“In all seriousness, though, have you got a plan?” Aubrey inquired warmly and with concern.

 

“I think I’ll be sticking to my usual MO, babe.”

 

“All for spontaneity still, Mitchy? Chloe does love that one on you.” Stacie joined in, grinning salaciously. Aubrey slapped her on the leg gently, shaking her head at her girlfriend’s words and action.

 

“Hey, Stace! Yep, I know. I’m meeting Chlo at the airport. Will kiss her right there and then, I’m thinking.” the sureness in Beca’s voice made the duo squee with joy. Both were privy to Beca and Chloe’s thoughts on the matter and while not fully in agreement with their friends’ decision, they still saw a certain merit to it. To know that their friends were going to finally be together without the distance and any immediate obstacles made both Aubrey and Stacie ecstatic.

 

“We will be expecting a full report” Aubrey determinedly asked “with all the juiciest details!” added Stacie.

 

“Okay, okay! No pestering beforehand, tho!” Beca smirked. “And be careful with all that glass, Stacie, so Bree won’t have to stitch you up again.”

 

“Ha, ha. You’re so funny! Will do.” Stacie saluted to her brunette friend, even though Beca couldn’t see it. Aubrey kissed Stacie on the corner of her mouth, smiling at her friends’ banter.

 

“Till next time, Becs.”

 

“Love you, guys.”

 

“Back at cha, Mitch.”

 

~~~~

 

Chloe Beale has never really formed any lasting friendships or relationships despite being the boisterous, open, friendly and adventurous girl everyone saw her as. There was never a life altering moment (post her childhood) when a person’s acknowledgement or rejection of Chloe made her pause – she’s come to expect that people might never accept her for what she is. But then came the University and the spunky Bellas, and, of course meeting her true first friend Aubrey! The first three years while wonderful were very stressful on both of them. Under constant pressure from her father to succeed Aubrey slowly became more and more wound up witch in turn made Chloe draw on her own sillier side to alleviate all the stress and save both of them from becoming the early residents of a nuthouse.

 

Finally the year arrived when all the Bellas graduated and Chloe felt a hope for herself and Bree that their last year would be a completely different song and dance, in all senses. Alas, no total luck on the Bellas’ front repertoire wise, but the group members were another story. Most importantly, one of the members – one Beca Mitchell has entered her life and easily became Chloe’s confidant and the most reliable friend. Aubrey never stopped being her best friend and still Beca was an entity of her own. The tiny DJ had such an impact and effervescent energy that she even managed to form a bond with Bree (frankly, an interesting topic on itself, that relationship).

 

Through the following years the group as a whole became more of a tight-knit family unit, than just an extra-curricular activity. Some girls got closer and then drifted apart, all staying good friends with each other, but after that tremulous and nerve-wracking academic year of 2011-2012 the four girls that stuck together through all the following life adventures were Aubrey, Chloe, Beca and Stacie. The four ladies intermingling-ly best friends and leaders of the Bellas. The inner nickname in the group for them was the Bellas Squared.

 

During Stacie’s third year, after another of Bellas’ triumph, she and Aubrey wound up talking, which, very fortunately, led to kissing, and finally getting officially together. If you asked Chloe, their pining was even worse that her own and Beca’s.

 

Now, two years into a relationship they were living together in San Francisco, sickeningly sweet in their Aubrey & Stacie way, secretly (from no one) working on proposing. Bets were being placed still among the Bellas, who would manage to do it first. Only time would tell, but Chloe personally thought that Stacie would be the one to propose, accounting for Aubrey’s perfectionism.

 

That (and Beca’s professional success) pushed Chloe herself to finish all her working arrangements and speed up her transfer to L.A. It also was time for her and Beca to start moving forward with their own feelings and relationship.

 

Getting off the plane was a quick affair, and Chloe was vibrating with a barely held in enthusiasm from her approaching meeting with Beca. She knew that the brunette would be greeting her at the gate area and the redhead hoped for a certain new direction on their relationship to become reality sooner than later. It was an almost expected course of action, but Chloe was not sure at which point exactly that path would begin. One thing was inevitable – it would be today.

 

~~~~

 

Beca Mitchell could honestly say that any case of possible jitters she might have had (not to say that there had been any, mind you!), well, those went away as the time of Chloe’s arrival drew closer.

 

She was standing not far from the escalator, which moved down from the arrival gate, on the lookout for the redhead. As she heard the distinct clatter of Chloe’s suitcase, she rolled from the soles of her shoes to the tips of her toes. Unable to wait any longer she skipped to the edge of the escalator, and just as Chloe stepped off it, the DJ swept her in a crushing hug.

 

“Well, hello, darling, to you, too!” Chloe giggled in glee, dropping her luggage and wrapping her long arms around Beca.

 

Not wasting another second, Beca drew back from the hug and, meeting Chloe’s eyes, gently leaned in with a clear intent. The bright sheen to the redhead’s eyes told Beca everything, and finally their lips met in a slow and brave kiss. The feeling was akin to all of those already described in the thousands of books across the world, which in turn did not lessen its impact on the girls.

 

Separating just as slowly as they came together, Beca and Chloe clasped their palms, turned around grabbing Chloe’s valise without any further words and went for Beca’s car. On the way to the brunette’s apartment silence surrounded them with a palpable, pleasant tension filling the air.

 

No phone calls were made to their friends that night.

 

(They were too busy with each other, exploring the new, long coveted facet of their interconnection… which, yes, of course, included hot sex.)

 

~~~~

As promised the next week saw a start of the planned two-week visit from Aubrey and Stacie with a bombastic combination of the unveiling of Beca and Chloe’s caving in their long existing love which merited a celebration of its own (including the brief teasing mentions from Stacie of their respective dalliances with Louise and Chicago from way before when) and a couple of Beca’s performances at her new club.

 

The real occasion for their gathering included no reasoning at all. They all just missed each other and had aligned their respective vacation time to have an uninterrupted get-together.

 

The four girls spent the night relaxing and catching up on the silliest and easiest things. Time for the serious but no less pleasant things would come later.

 

At the end of it, after returning home and bidding goodbye to Bree and Stacie, the duo went to the first bedroom which from now on would be considered _theirs_. As they were getting ready to crawl into the bed, Beca took notice of Chloe’s pensive expression and a slightly faraway look.

 

“What are you thinking about so intently, baby?” Beca’s gentle voice drew Chloe from her musings. The shorter brunette smiled to herself, feeling giddy from being able to use such pet names with Chloe now.

 

“It’s been a long-ish way,” Chloe hummed, “but I’m happy we’ve decided to wait. Now we can be everything and everywhere together.” She fluffed up the pillow and reclined with a relieved sigh.

 

“Damn right, Chlo.” They snuggled together and with barely audible ‘I love you’s’ slipped into a gentle slumber.

 

Tomorrow was going to be magnificently aca-awesome.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
